Behind blue eyes
by Pithy
Summary: Drago à mal, il souffre, et nous fait comprendre pourquoi... Songfic!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout est à J.K.Rowling La Grande, que nous vénérons s'incline (mais si elle pouvait faire de moi son héritière, j'l'aimerais encore plusse)

_**Rating:**_ Heu... Merde, je sais pas oO Allez, T ' (Rhâââ, quel besoin de changer les noms aussi ' )

**Spéciale Cacedédi: **( -Vous n'avez rien vu Xx) A ma chtite Isa! ma Muse quoi! Une fille géniale! Et qui écrit trop bien!

**Couple**: Harry Potter/ Drago Malfoy ( -Ben ouais, qui d'autre?)

_Bonne lecture!_

**Behind blue eyes**

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Derrière mes yeux bleus, presque gris, que l'on compare sans cesse à de l'acier ou de la glace... De la froideur et de la dureté, c'est ce que tout le monde pense, c'est ce que tout le monde voit... Mais personne ne sait... Personne ne sait à quel point j'ai mal, et comme je me sens seul...

_And no one knows what it's like_

_to be hated_

_To be faded to telling only lies_

Je m'enfonce lentement en moi même, les craquelures de mon âme se changeant en gouffre... Et plus je le vois, plus j'ai mal. Ma réputation, je l'ai moi même construite, et j'en suis conscient. J'ai cru me protéger, mais je me suis détruit. Et toujours, garder la tête haute, feindre le mépris et la supériorité. S'ils savaient... S'il savait...

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

Ne vous méprenez pas... Je ne suis pas encore un légume... Je rêve... Et je regrette... je regrette toutes ces années, à forger mon armure, celle qui m'empêche de nager... Et je coule. Dans ses yeux, je me noie, et j'en suis heureux. Je le regarde, il est beau, il est fier, et tellement fort. Entouré de ses amis, il à l'air intouchable, inattaquable. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il souffre. Qu'il souffre d'avoir fait ce qu'il à fait. Qu'il souffre d'avoir fait souffrir. Qu'il souffre d'avoir tué.

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Non, je ne suis pas libre. J'aimerais, je voudrais. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas pardonner. Et il le sait. J'aimerais tant, pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras, lui dire que je l'aime, lui dire que je lui pardonne, que tout va recommencer comme avant...

Mais je ne peux pas. Je l'aime, mais c'était mon père. Et l'honneur passe avant les sentiments. Chez un Malfoy, c'est la première des règle... Et pourtant...

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like i do, and i blame you!_

Oh oui Potter, je te hais, je t'exècres! Tu m'avais promis de veiller sur moi... Tu m'avais promis que tu me ferais sourire, que tu me rendrais plus fort...

-_Drago... Tu m'aimes? -... Oui._

Ça fais tellement mal, je me sens tellement mal... Et pourtant je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime... Pourquoi m'as tu trahis? Je vois dans tes yeux que tu m'aimes encore. Je sais que tu regrettes, mais je sais aussi que tu as compris... Non Potter, c'est fini... Tout es fini... Toi, moi, et mon unique chance de vivre...

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain woe_

_Can show through_

Et je vois bien leur joie... Ils se félicitent de notre séparation. Aucune vengeance ne sera assez douce pour eux, quoique je fasse, jamais je ne pourrais les faire souffrir autant que je souffre. Ils ne se doutent même pas... Mais je ne les vois plus, je ne les entends plus; mon coeur hurle en silence, et je me laisse submerger par la douleur

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Cependant j'espère encore. Peut-être y a-t-il encore un espoir après tout? ... Non, je me mens à moi même. On ne reviens pas en arrière, et je le ferais comprendre à Potter. Et à moi-même. Dussai-je en perdre la vie, en perdre la raison. Je ne pourrais pas être en paix tant que je n'aurais pas vengé ma famille.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated ,to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one know how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

Et pourtant, je sens que j'ai tort, que je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je sais qu'ils pensent tous que j'ai tort, que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Après tout, je n'aimais pas mon père, n'est-ce pas? Je ne l'aimais pas... Ils pensent tous tout savoir, ils pensent tous être infaillible! Seul Harry a su ouvrir les yeux... Et par conséquent ouvrir les miens... Je me sentais tellement bien, la chaleur constante qui réchauffait mon coeur, léger, si léger... Je donnerais tout pour ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment... Mais mon honneur...

Et pire que tout, les excuses de Harry m'obsèdent et me hantent... Je ne cesse de les entendre, et de revoir son visage baigné de larmes, alors qu'il m'annonçait sa trahison. Il se savait coupable, et à accepté ma colère et ma haine sans contester. S'il m'avait prit dans ses bras... S'il m'avait seulement prit dans ses bras...

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Après son départ, je me suis rendu au manoir. Et j'y ai trouvé ma mère. Je lui ai juré de la venger, alors que ma rancoeur était encore présente, que je n'avais quitté Harry que depuis quelques minutes, et que seul le ressentiments guidait mes actions... Je n'ai pas réfléchit... Et j'en paye les conséquences... Je suis alors retourné à Poudlard... Et aujourd'hui...

-Potter?

-... Drago?

-Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plais?

-... A propos de quoi?

-Tu le sais très bien.

Je lui saisis alors la main, et l'emmène dans le parc. Il est tard, il fait nuit, et la lune se reflète dans le lac. Je m'assois, et jette un rapide regard au paysage, magnifique, avant de le détourner sur Harry. Il s'est assit, lui aussi, et tord ses mains, certainement sans s'en rendre compte. Il est tellement beau.

Mais je n'ai plus le choix... Je me lève, et je lui tourne le dos... Ainsi, il ne me voit pas sortir ma baguette.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eye_s

Ça y ai ... Je l'ai fait. Potter, tu ne hanteras plus ma vie... A la fin, tes amis auront eu raison. Je ne suis pas une bonne fréquentation. Je suis mauvais. Et je t'ai tué. je t'ai tué. C'est moi qui ai ton sang sur les mains, c'est moi qui suis debout devant ton corps. Mais je ne comprend pas. Non, je ne comprend pas. Parce que tu dois te relever, tu dois te mettre debout et me frapper! C'est comme ça que ça marche Potter! Tu ne peux pas être mort, tu n'as pas le droit! Je t'aime, tu m'entends! Mais tu es tellement froid... BOUGE! Dis quelque chose, sort moi l'une de tes répliques, que j'aimais tellement entendre! Harry je t'en prie, réponds moi, ne me laisse pas seul, bats toi, fais quelque chose... Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas...

_In the clouds_

_all the graves _

_I'll stay if you_

_go away _

_Concrete_

_tall as the sky _

_Movement passing me by _

_When you blush_

_What a rush _

_Reminisce _

_Cold crush _

_Next door ear to the wall _

_All the tension on me for the call _

_I wish i wish _

_I wish it was all that easy _

_I wish i wish _

_I wish it was all that easy_

Si tu pars, je pars avec toi...


End file.
